


Orestes and Pylades' Offer

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras come up to Jehan in the corner of the Musain and ask him to join them in bed tonight. Who is Jehan to refuse such an offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orestes and Pylades' Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about two pieces of art by tumblr user yosb that really moved me, technically four but two of them i don’t think are present enough to link to. Anyways this is the first one that I was really moved by (http://nsfwsb.tumblr.com/post/46052210676/) and this is the other one that I loved a lot (http://nsfwsb.tumblr.com/post/47166746195/) and used in the fic.

There’s a loud banging and laughing from the other side of the tavern, but Jehan doesn’t look up from his journal until the light from the candles is blocked by two dark figures. When he finally brings his gaze up past the page with flowing, loopy lines of poetry, he sees the bright red jacket and the dark green vest, pressed tight against each other. “Yes gentlemen?” Jehan asks, looking up past Enjolras’ shoulder and towards the front of the tavern. He knows that it cannot be good that both of them are here together, standing shoulder to shoulder without Enjolras near exploding with anger towards Grantaire.

Enjolras clears his throat and Jehan finally snaps his gaze to Enjolras, almost finding himself lost in the beauty of Enjolras’ eyes. “We would like to proposition for you to join us in our bed tonight.” Jehan freezes, feeling his cheeks burn before he avoids Enjolras’ gaze. He swallows hard and he can hear the blood rushing in his ears, suddenly so embarrassed with how much he wants to take them up on their offer.

Grantaire leans forward, bending over at the waist and tucks a lock of Jehan’s honey blonde hair behind his ear lovingly. Grantaire’s breath tickles the inside of Jehan’s ear and Jehan has to force himself to stay poised. “We want to fuck you,” Grantaire says so bluntly with his scratchy voice, it nearly catches Jehan off guard. His cheeks burn so brightly, Jehan’s certain that they’ll burst into flames.

He looks up at the two, smiling and pulling the strand of hair that Grantaire had tucked away out, rolling the tips between his index finger and thumb embarrassedly. “Of course,” Jehan says and smiles innocently up the drunkard and the god. “After the meeting tonight?” Enjolras nods and that’s the end of that.

Jehan waits in the front corner of the tavern with his journal open, writing poetry about his ideas of tonight with the two men when Enjolras pulls on his red jacket again and Grantaire his beige. They both lock eyes with him, at different times though, and motion for him with jerks of their heads to meet them outside. He falls in between the two of them as they walk through the now nearly empty Paris streets, none of them saying anything and filling their heads with ideas of the night to come instead. He wants to know when Enjolras and Grantaire started fucking each other, when Enjolras finally let his virginity go, why he had decided to have sex, why he hadn’t come to Jehan for advice, but he keeps silent instead.

He makes up the details in his head, Grantaire coming to shower Enjolras in compliments in private, pressing Enjolras up in a corner and pushing back waves of golden hair back to whisper loving things into Enjolras’ ear. Enjolras had tried to seem like it hadn’t affected him, but even on the god of marble, a faint blush could be seen after Grantaire had made his final whisper. They had continued this for a week and then Grantaire had kissed Enjolras, square on the mouth and Enjolras realized all he’d been missing. Grantaire was a good lay and Jehan was certain that Grantaire must have treated Enjolras like the god he believed Enjolras to be. Or at least, in an ideal world full of love, that was how Jehan pictured everything.

They come up to Enjolras’ apartment and Jehan has only seen the building a few times, when passing by with Joly or Courfeyrac and they’d make the simple comment of “This is where Enjolras lives”. Jehan is burning with curiosity to find out what Enjolras’ apartment looks like, if it is large with a whole separate room for his bed. Enjolras was rich, like Jehan, and Jehan wondered if he lived in the same way. When they enter Enjolras’ apartment though, Jehan finds himself sorely disappointed. The floors are dark wood, the walls a mismatching ugly wood and the room is dark. Even with the moonlight coming in through the window opposite of the door, there is barely enough light to see where Enjolras’ little lamp is.

There is a large bed, enough for two people definitely and perhaps a third, though Jehan doesn’t mind sucking one of them when they’re standing while the other fucks him on the bed. Next to the bed, barely enough room between it and the bed for Jehan, is a desk with papers strewn about in a dysfunctional, organized fashion. There is little else though, a door to a closet and another door leading to a small washroom. It’s not glamorous like Jehan had hoped.

Enjolras lights the small lamp and carries it over to the desk, placing it in the center and casting eerie shadows around the room, giving off enough light only to see the bed clearly enough to make out the folds of the white sheets. The door closes behind him and immediately afterwards he feels Grantaire pressing up against his back, weaving his way through Jehan’s shoulder length hair with his nose and placing kisses along the back of Jehan’s neck. They’re sweet and loving, but Jehan has never been terribly in love with those kind of kisses.

Enjolras turns towards him and comes closer to him, mirroring Grantaire to his front. Enjolras presses his hand against Jehan’s chest, leaning down and kissing the soft skin of Jehan’s neck, taking little nips and sucking in spots that Jehan knows will leave a mark. He feels a little giddy from that. He’ll walk into the tavern tomorrow and Les Amis will know someone took him to bed last night, but they’ll all look around in confusion. Perhaps Grantaire’s smirk will give them away, but if Grantaire manages to perfect his poker face overnight, then the confusion will be all the sweeter.

Slowly, Enjolras begins to unbutton Jehan’s maroon double breasted vest and peels it off of him. From behind, Grantaire wraps his arms around Jehan’s small, narrow shoulders and follows Enjolras, unbuttoning the white dress shirt with ruffles near the collar. Enjolras’ lips trail down with every inch of newly revealed skin until he’s licking softly at Jehan’s nipple, causing a surprised hiccup to arise out of Jehan. Grantaire chuckles from behind him as he finishes unbuttoning the shirt and leaves Jehan naked from the waist up.

Grantaire undoes Jehan’s breeches with a sort of practiced skill and they fall to the wooden floor in a small puddle around his ankles. Enjolras stands up again, a few inches taller than Jehan and nods to Grantaire. Grantaire has stripped himself without Jehan ever noticing, but Grantaire guides Jehan to the bed as though it were his own apartment. From over Grantaire’s shoulder, he can see Enjolras stripping himself and Jehan wants to drink in the sight with his eyes, but Grantaire shoves him harshly back against the bed.

The bed is nice and comfortable, Jehan hadn’t been able to judge in the poor light before, but he’s glad that Enjolras doesn’t sleep on a bed as hard as wood like Grantaire does. Grantaire bites at his neck, all teeth and little lips, his hand grasping Jehan’s erection roughly and stroking him with a quick sharp rhythm, until Jehan can feel the world closing in on him. He’s bucking his hips into Grantaire’s touch, gasping at the way that Grantaire bites and sucks on his small, barely visible Adam’s apple. Grantaire suddenly pulls away from him though and Jehan lets out a soft whine causing Grantaire to give him a firm slap to Jehan’s outer thigh.

It takes effort not to let out a soft gasp at the slap, not to buck his hips gently. “Grantaire,” Enjolras says testily, now naked and coming over to the two of them on the bed with a small bowl full of liquid, a sort of oil Jehan assumes.

Grantaire rubs his hand over the quickly pinkening spot gently, “He likes it Enjolras.” Enjolras looks over at Jehan, to which Jehan gives a small nod, trying not to stare at how amazing Enjolras looks. Enjolras is more beautiful naked than he is clothed, like an actual Greek statue in all of his glory. “He likes being manhandled a bit.” Grantaire lays back over on top of Jehan and stretches out, his lips next to Jehan’s ear. “You like it rough,” Grantaire teases and another slap to Jehan’s thigh rings throughout the small room. This time, Jehan doesn’t bother to try and keep himself from letting out a soft moan.

Enjolras stares at Jehan, his eyes dark and looking as though Jehan is a wild animal that needs to be tamed. Jehan likes the look on Enjolras’ face, wants to capture it in a piece of poetry, but then he sees out of the corner of his eye, Grantaire’s hand reaching up and dipping three fingers in the oil, coating them and slicking them up perfectly. Enjolras places the bowl on the desk near them, on the very corner for easy access later and sits on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Jehan’s hair and tugging a bit roughly, as though a second thought to Grantaire’s claims of Jehan liking it rough.

The oil slicked fingers tease against Jehan’s entrance, one of them pressing steadily in and Jehan leans his head back, a soft mewl escaping his lips. Even in the bad, flickering light from the candle, he can see Grantaire’s devilish look as he starts moving his finger in and out, quickly and roughly. He’s stretching him, that burning sensation so wonderful and welcomed as Grantaire adds a second finger and then a third, until Jehan is pressing his own hips as well, aiding himself in fucking Grantaire’s fingers.

It is no secret that Jehan is noisy in bed, mewling and gasping, moaning and whimpering as he gets fucked, even Enjolras knows this he thinks. Enjolras watches him as Grantaire pulls his fingers out, reaches for the bowl and dips his fingers in again before coating his dick. Jehan doesn’t need any sort of command to roll over onto his stomach and hold himself up on his hands and knees. They’d gotten past that one the night that Grantaire had fucked him hard and left bruises in the morning and a beautiful R carved between Jehan’s shoulder blades.

Enjolras sits on the edge of the bed still, almost awkwardly now that Jehan has gotten on his hands and knees with the head of Grantaire’s large cock pressing tortuously against his entrance. “Let him suck you,” Grantaire says as he pushes forward and Jehan lets out a breathy gasp. “Otherwise he might wake your neighbors with his noises.” Enjolras for the first time seems almost unsure of himself as he kneels on the bed, his dick hard and proud in front of Jehan’s face.

The sight of Enjolras so naked and beautiful makes Jehan take him in his mouth almost instantly, thankful for the feeling of a cock heavy on his tongue. Grantaire sets the rhythm, thrusting himself roughly into Jehan and grasping hard at Jehan’s hips, so hard that Jehan knows there will be beautiful bruises for someone to kiss later. “He’s good with his mouth,” Grantaire grunts and starts in even harder.

Jehan feels so great, Grantaire taking all of his frustration out on Jehan’s body, Enjolras’ hand tangled in his honey blonde hair and tugging roughly with the grace that only a Greek god could have, tears begin to well at the corners of his eyes. He loves this feeling, loves knowing that in the morning when they wake up that Grantaire will see the bruises in broad daylight and kiss them better. He loves falling apart with his friends so perfectly and being pieced back together later.

Grantaire’s thrusts speed up and become harsher, more jerky and choppy and he digs his fingers into Jehan’s hips harder, nails creating deep scratches that pool with blood and bleed. He comes hard, leaning over Jehan and pressing his forehead against Jehan’s lower back while he gasps for breath. Enjolras pulls himself out of Jehan’s mouth, Jehan whimpering immediately at the loss of both dicks. Grantaire slaps Jehan’s ass once to keep him quiet, but it only succeeds in making Jehan moan a second time.

Jehan feels as though he must have missed some exchange of dialogue or a glance, as Enjolras comes to take Grantaire’s spot. His dick is still slick with Jehan’s saliva and he enters quickly, without any sort of teasing. Grantaire traces the R scar on Jehan’s back, running circles and lines down along Jehan’s shoulder blades, drawing patterns on his skin with invisible ink. Enjolras is swift, sharp, and rough, every single thrust feeling like waves washing over Jehan. Nobody has touched his cock yet, he’s certain that he’s already leaking and if he would just touch himself he would come immediately, but he’s not allowed to. Nobody has given him permission, nobody has touched him yet.

As Enjolras keeps on fucking him, his grip on Jehan’s hips is rough and maybe there will be small, barely there bruises in the morning, but there is no drawing of blood with Enjolras’ nails. Enjolras’ hands are delicate, almost too delicate to leave behind purple, black and blue marks in the morning. Grantaire begins pressing kisses along Jehan’s skin, as though he was kissing the young boy’s freckles that splayed out like little droplets of permanent ink on his back. Jehan has lost most of his ability to whimper now, his throat raw from when he’d taken Enjolras fully into his mouth, opened the back of the throat and reveled in the way that it felt to have himself so completely full.

Enjolras comes with a soft grunt, quieter than Grantaire but still enough that Jehan can hear him. He feels the mixture of the two of them leaking down the insides of his thighs, matching the feeling of the blood that had run down his outer thighs, dried onto the pale skin that will need to be cleaned tomorrow morning with kisses. Enjolras pulls out of Jehan and immediately leans down to Grantaire’s ear, whispering lovingly and Jehan wonders if they cuddle at night after sex. If Grantaire will lean over in the middle of the night and wake Enjolras with kisses because his heart has spilled over with sudden, spontaneous love.

Enjolras guides Jehan to the edge of the bed, standing him with his calves pressed the side of the mattress. Grantaire kneels in front of him, his mouth inches away from Jehan’s cock and the feeling of Grantaire’s hot breath on the sensitive skin is almost too much. Enjolras stands up and walks in front of Jehan, behind Grantaire and threads his fingers into Grantaire’s short hair, grasping it and pulling so that Grantaire groans. Enjolras forces Grantaire’s lips over Jehan’s cock, leaning down to the smaller boy’s cheek and giving him a sweet, barely there kiss. “Fuck his face,” Enjolras says and Jehan cannot disobey Enjolras when he speaks with such force.

Jehan thrusts himself between Grantaire’s lips, the sound of Grantaire’s heavy breathing slowly being drowned out by the ecstasy of his lips around Jehan’s dick. Enjolras holds Grantaire’s head in place and mouths at Jehan’s jawline and his neck, until Jehan feels the tears welling up in his eyes again. He’s so aroused, so hard and god if he could just have release, but he also never wants this feeling to stop and the tears start pouring out of his eyes.

He grasps forward, reaching and holding onto Enjolras’ waist as he starts peaking, Grantaire now sucking harder. Jehan buries his face in Enjolras’ shoulder and digs with his fingers into Enjolras’ soft flesh, letting out a loud mewl when he comes. His fingers are shaking when he tears away from Enjolras, his vision almost blurring as he kneels down in front of Grantaire, awkwardly but he smiles at Grantaire weakly. A small trail of his orgasm is running out of the corner of Grantaire’s lips and down his jaw, Jehan taking a quick swipe with his tongue and cleaning Grantaire.

Somehow, they all manage to fall onto the bed, Grantaire against the wall and pressed up tight against Enjolras’ backside with a protective arm over Enjolras’ stomach, and Jehan against the god’s front, barely keeping himself from falling off of the edge of the bed. For a while, he’s worried that Enjolras and Grantaire will ask him to leave for the night, so that they aren’t all squished up and have a bit of breathing room, but both of their breathing seems to even out and Jehan realizes they’ve already fallen asleep.

Grantaire is the first one awake in the morning when Jehan blinks his eyes open. Grantaire sits upright on the corner of the bed, pressed with his back against the wall and a sketchbook in his lap. Out of the corner of Jehan’s eye, he’d managed to turn over in the night and his back is now pressed to Enjolras’ front, he sees the inches of sun. Jehan pulls open the corner of the curtain and bathes in the sunlight, like a cat he thinks, stretching out and feeling the warmth against his skin. When he looks back over at Grantaire, he catches Enjolras’ now open eyes, glued to the hip where there are bright bruises and a single line of dried blood running down his thigh.

Enjolras doesn’t say anything and Grantaire never mentions the bruises or the bleeding aloud, instead usually opting to let his mouth do the apologizing. He smiles at them, both of them returning with a sort of sad smile, though perhaps it’s just the sleep still hazing their consciousness. He loves this he determines, loves Grantaire and Enjolras with all of his heart. He leans his head against the window sill and lets his face take in all of the sunlight to bring out all of his freckles and dozes off again with his heart overflowing with at least seven kinds love.


End file.
